1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat-dissipation structure of brake pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk brake is widely used in bicycles. A typical disk brake system includes two brake pads which are able to clamp a rotating brake disk to inhibit the brake disk from rotating. However, a large amount of heat is generated, and friction force between the brake pads and the brake disk may reduce due to heat. As a result, performance of braking may be reduced to result dangers.
A conventional heat-dissipation structure for brake pads is disclosed in publication TW 200951017. The heat-dissipation protector has a brake lining on a face and a heat-resistant material on the other face. The heat-resistant material can inhibit heat generated by the brake lining from conducting to the brake system. However, the structure can only inhibit the heat from reaching the brake system but not dissipate the heat out. In addition, conventional heat-dissipation plates dissipate heat with a single end. As a result, heat is dissipated unevenly, so the heat-dissipation plates may distort due to heat.